An electronic device, such as a mobile device (e.g. a smartphone), may incorporate one or more magnetic connectors. Magnetic connectors for interconnecting devices, and examples of devices incorporating such connectors, are described in international patent publication no. WO/2015/070321 and U.S. patent publication no. 2016-0268729 A1, the contents of each of which are incorporated by reference.
As detailed in the above-referenced publications, magnetic connectors may be used to establish a physical connection between two or more devices. In some embodiments, the magnetic connectors may facilitate or effect transmission of data or power between the physically connected devices, e.g. via electrical contacts, or wirelessly (e.g. using an RF transceiver or optical signaling element).
A device may be comprised of a variety of hardware components. Some hardware components are for receiving sensory input (i.e. sensors) or user input and may thus be referred to as “input resources.” Examples of input resources include sensors such as microphones, cameras, or accelerometers, and user input resources such as touchscreens or buttons. Other hardware components produce sensory output or perform work may and thus be referred to as “output resources.” Examples of output resources include components that generate visual output (e.g. indicators or display screens), components that generate auditory output (e.g. speakers), components that generate tactile output (e.g. haptic feedback generators such as vibrating elements), and actuators (e.g. motors or solenoids). Collectively, input resources and output resources may be referred to as “I/O resources.” I/O resources are forms of hardware resources. A device may include a combination of input resources and output resources.
Different types of devices may incorporate different types of hardware resources. For example, a smartphone may incorporate such input resources as a touchscreen, a still/video camera, an accelerometer, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, and a microphone, and such output resources as visual indicators (e.g. LEDs), a display (e.g. an LCD that forms part of the touchscreen), a haptic feedback generator (e.g. vibrating element), and a speaker. In contrast, a portable gaming system may incorporate input resources comprising a touchscreen, an accelerometer, and buttons, and output resources comprising only a display and a speaker. In this example, the set of hardware resources available at the smartphone differs from, but overlaps with, the set of hardware resources available at the portable gaming system. In other examples, the set of hardware resources available at different devices may be wholly distinct.
Although the devices in the above example (i.e. a smartphone and a portable gaming system) are both portable devices, it will be appreciated that non-portable electronic devices, such as vehicles, home appliances, and consumer electronics, among others, may similarly incorporate a variety of hardware resources that may differ between devices.